


Kiss your best friend challenge

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke's first kiss, Best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend, F/M, it's pretty much just fluff, they make brownies, tiktok challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: After scrolling through TikTok and seeing all of the videos of people kissing their best friends, Clarke decides to do it, too
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 202





	Kiss your best friend challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is really short, but I've had this half-written for weeks at this point so I finished it :)

The sun is starting to set outside the windows, and Clarke rolls onto her stomach on the carpeted floor of the living room, scrolling through Instagram. Getting out of school early because of the incoming storm is great, but there’s not much for her to do. Which is why she’s at Bellamy’s and they’re both just trying to find a way to pass the time. The leather couch squeaks as Bellamy rolls over the back of it and lays down, and Clarke turns to look at him. He has a pack of M&Ms in his hands, and when he sees her looking, he holds them up.

“Boredom food?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” She rises to her knees and shuffles towards him, and he tears the corner of the bag off. “We have to do something other than just sitting around.”

“But we’re great at sitting around,” he says, and holds the bag out as Clarke puts out her hand. The multi-colored chocolates spill into her palm, and she pops one into her mouth. “It’s what we always do.”

“Yeah, but I’m so _bored_ ,” she groans. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this bored. I want to clean the house right now.”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her. “You want to clean? You never clean.”

“ _My point_.” Sighing, Clarke hauls herself onto the couch and stares at the T.V. There’s a rerun of _Friends_ on, and even though she likes the show, she’s seen all of the episodes way too much.

During the summer, there are times they get bored, but they usually find _something_ to do. Like go to the park, or go to a movie, or go roller skating, or bowling, but now every place is closing down until the storm passes. Soon, she’ll have to go home, and then they’re just going to be bored on FaceTime together. That is, unless the power goes out. She unlocks her phone and gets out of Instagram, moving to TikTok. She only has the app because Octavia is going through a phase like every other kid her age and trying to memorize the dances and put up her own videos.

By the time Octavia got a phone, Vine had died and Clarke is still mourning it. She liked making her Vine videos, but there’s just something about TikTok that she doesn’t like. When the app opens, she finds herself watching the first few videos, and then some more, and the only thing that makes her realize that she’s been mindlessly scrolling through them is the fact that when she goes to eat more M&Ms out of her hand, she accidentally hits herself in the face with said hand.

She reaches over and takes the bag of M&Ms from Bellamy, causing him to grumble a little, and then she turns her attention back to the videos. On one, the caption catches her attention.

_I’m in love with my best friend  
so I decided to try and kiss him_

Clarke keeps chewing on her candy while she watches the video, and when Bellamy gets up, she lays down, making sure he can’t see her phone screen over her shoulder. The video starts with a girl and a guy standing in a kitchen, and the girl is doing a little dance while the guy is behind her, and then she just turns and kisses him. The guy seems shocked at first, and even though Clarke can’t hear what’s being said, she watches as the guy smiles then leans back in to kiss her. _That’s adorable_.

Curious, she searches ‘best friend’ and starts going through the videos. There are some of the people in a car, another of roommates, but one thing is the same, they’re best friends. All of them. And most of them end like the first one. Except a couple of them, but she could tell that they were going to be jokes going into them.

A noise comes from the kitchen and when she sits up to look, Bellamy has a baking pan in one hand while the other runs over his head. The sight pulls at something in her, and when he turns around, he holds up the pan.

“How about some brownies?”

“I love brownies.” Clarke rolls off the couch and walks towards him, and he smirks.

“I know.”

Bellamy grabs the box of brownies out of the cabinet while Clarke grabs the eggs and the vegetable oil, and then Bellamy is opening the plastic bag and the brownie mix is dumped into a bowl. She hands him an egg when he asks, and measures out the oil to hand to him, but other than that she just watches him. His black, curly hair is getting long and she knows that he’ll need to get his hair trimmed before graduation, and the amount of time they’ve spent in the sun has darkened his skin, but made his freckles more pronounced.

She’s liked him almost as long as she’s known him, but she doesn’t know if he feels the same way. They spend almost all day every day talking, they’re always at each other’s houses, not to mention that they’re also going to be each other’s prom date, assuming neither of them are in a relationship at that point. Bellamy knows her better than anyone, and even though Clarke keeps telling herself that she can deal with it, that she’ll be fine having him in her life as a friend as long as she doesn’t lose him, it’s driving her _crazy_.

The way he hugs her, looks at her, and wraps his arm around her shoulders when they’re sitting next to each other. Clarke bites the inside of her cheek as Bellamy grabs the whisk, and she thinks back to some of the times they’ve spent together. The late nights, the parties, all of pictures and videos she has on her phone of the two of them and the way he would put up with her dragging him into her vine videos.

_Shoot your shot_ , one video said, and Clarke takes a silent deep breath before heading towards the couch to get her phone. She can feel her heart rate begin to spike as she walks back into the kitchen. Bellamy is finishing up the mixing and by the time she’s at his side again, he turns the machine off and pops out the beaters, handing one to her as he places the other on a plate.

“Don’t touch mine.”

“I’m not that cruel,” she mumbles as she begins licking at the batter, but Bellamy only snorts as he sprays the pan before spooning the brownies into it.

Once the brownies are in the oven, Bellamy grabs a spoon out of the drawer and hands it to Clarke along with the bowl and she grins as she takes it. Bellamy smirks at her as he gets to work cleaning up some of the things they used and when she finishes up with the remaining batter, she puts the bowl into the sink and grabs her phone.

He’s not looking at her as she begins to video him, smiling when the soapy water splashes up and gets him in the face. She doesn’t film him for long, but then she finds herself looking at the other pictures she has on her phone before she puts it in a place she doesn’t think he’ll notice it.

When it’s placed where she wants it, she turns back and looks at him. As he’s putting the bowl into the dishwasher, the smell of the brownies begins to spread throughout the kitchen and Clarke bites the inside of her cheek. There’s no perfect time for doing something like this, even if she could wait until they’re watching a movie or maybe when he’s hugging her bye. Either way, there is still the possibility that he would reject her, no matter how romantic the setting is.

Once he dries off his hands, Clarke wrings hers out in front of her. Just the thought of what she’s about to do has her nerves spiking and the idea of him rejecting her doesn’t help that. He doesn’t look at her as he pulls out his phone and leans against the counter, and Clarke glances at her camera, biting at her bottom lip for a second before turning back to him.

Decision made, she walks up to him and he glances at her and Clarke can feel herself falter. If this doesn’t work she could lose her best friend, and she doesn’t know if she would be able to handle that. She keeps standing in front of him, and Bellamy looks back at her again, his eyebrows furrowing together slightly.

Without much more thought, Clarke leans forward and places her hands on his shoulders, pressing her lips to his. She hasn’t kissed very many people, but she’s no trying to do anything crazy. Bellamy’s lips are soft under hers but they’re gone just as quickly as they came.

Clarke pulls back, worried that when she looks at him he’ll be disgusted, but he isn’t. His brown eyes are wide as he looks at her, then his arms are wrapping around her waist and pulling her into him. He kisses her back harder and Clarke gasps, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. Her fingers tangle in his curls and she holds him where he is, his arms keeping her close.

When they break apart, Clarke looks up at him and they smile at each other before he leans in and gives her another kiss.

“What brought that on?” He asks, and Clarke swallows, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Um,” she looks over to where her phone is and then back to him, and he raises an eyebrow at her. “I saw videos on TikTok and decided to shoot my shot.”

Bellamy laughs. “Shoot your shot?”

“Yeah.” Clarke can feel her face heat up, but Bellamy keeps smiling at her. “How’d I do?”

“I think that’s the best first kiss I’ve ever had.”

“So, does that mean there will be more?” She whispers, and Bellamy’s eyes drifting from hers to her lips and back again.

“If you want there to be.”

Clarke smiles as she tilts her head up to him and he gives her another kiss. This one is softer than the last, and one of Bellamy’s hands comes up to cup the back of her head. She hums into his mouth and she can feel Bellamy smile against her lips.

She’s not sure how long they stand there kissing, but the sound of the oven timer beeping breaks them apart and while Bellamy grabs the brownies, Clarke grabs her phone. When he turns around, he raises an eyebrow at her and Clarke smiles as she turns her phone towards him.

“You recorded it?”

“I saw the videos on TikTok,” she says softly, and Bellamy smiles.

“At least it wasn’t a dancing challenge. Do you realize how many times Octavia has tried to pull me into one of those?”

Clarke laughs as she locks her phone and puts it off to the side as Bellamy grabs a knife and begins to cut into the brownies. She sidles next to him, resting her head against his arm and Bellamy chuckles softly as he leans over and kisses the top of her head.

He cuts both of them a piece and then they’re on the couch as they eat them, the T.V. playing something that neither of them are really interested in. When they finish, Bellamy takes her plate and puts it with his on the coffee table and pulls her into his side, wrapping her up in his arms.

“So, theoretically, if I were to want to do a dance challenge…”

Bellamy tilts her head up to look at him. “Don’t even think about it.”

And they both laugh as they wrap each other up in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I think they know they're cute :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx
> 
> You can find me on...  
> Tumblr: xxawalkinwonderlandxx  
> Twitter: awalknwonderlnd


End file.
